There are many garments that are worn as external shells. Oftentimes a user may want to remove the external shell, but carrying the external shell can be annoying because the user does not want portions of the garment to drag on the ground. As such, some garments are designed with an auxiliary pocket such that the garment can be stuffed inside the auxiliary pocket to form a small package. The small package can be easily carried around. As such, this concept is generally limited to thin wind breaker type jackets.
The wind breaker is generally made of a thin nylon material. The auxiliary pockets are sized to be able to pack the wind breaker into the smallest package possible. As such, the package size tends to be about the size of a person's hand. These packages can then be stuffed inside a person's pocket or purse so as to be easily carried around. However, as a small package, the package does not have much other functional use.
Oftentimes, users bunch up their garments to form a fluffy cushion of sorts. However, the garment tends to unravel and lose its fluffiness because nothing keeps in bound in the cushion configuration.
For the foregoing reasons there is a need for a garment that can be converted into a cushion configuration that is large enough to use as a cushion or a pillow and maintain its fluffiness and cushion configuration during use.